Parents of young children often find it difficult to balance the care needs of the children with the fitness needs of the parents. For example, post-natal exercise is frequently recommended for new mothers in an attempt to restore strength and muscle tone to the mother's body after pregnancy. In general, regular exercise and a fitness regimen is recommended for all adults. However, a problem arises in that the demands on a parent's time from children and the parent's other responsibilities frequently prevent the parent from engaging in a regular exercise program. In addition, parents are often reluctant to leave babies, toddlers, or young children with another party while engaging in an exercise program. If a parent attempts to exercise in the presence of the baby, toddler, or young child, it is often the case that the baby, toddler, or young child will become distracted by the surroundings and uncomfortable with the lack of interaction with the parent. This, in turn, will distract the parent from their exercise program. As a result, the child becomes unhappy with the lack of engagement with the parent and the parent becomes frustrated with the inability to complete their exercise program.